The present invention relates to a steering wheel.
A steering wheel known in the art includes a ring provided with an indicator (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-69671). In such a steering wheel, the ring includes a groove, and a light emitting diode serving as the indicator is arranged in the groove. The light emitting diode indicates, for example, information related to autonomous driving, the vehicle speed, the engine speed, the vehicle interior temperature, the radio frequency, and the selected transmission gear.
In the steering wheel, a large number of light emitting diodes are arranged in the groove that is formed in a circumferential direction of the ring. This increases costs and power consumption.